


Angels were never meant to fall (And you were the loveliest of all)

by Drhair76



Series: the night is dark but the moon is bright [15]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But can u blame him, Cause im lowkey in love with her too, Dolores and Five are endgame, F/M, Five is in love with Dolores, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Five warped into the department store and expertly navigated the racks towards the display. When he got to Dolores' display he stopped short.She wasn't there.or, the one where Dolores is gone, Deigo is a good brother and Klaus is surprisingly helpful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> um...so I love Dolores so much : D

Five didn't consider himself to be a sentimental person. 

Even as a kid, he wasn't. Their father wasn't keen on them having things that didn't educate them in some fashion, so Five never had and specific trinkets that he valued.  And then he accidentally time traveled to the apocalypse. 

He couldn't afford it. The apocalypse was cold, unforgiving, taking down anything that was in its path and crushing it into dust. Five couldn't keep anything that slowed him down or didn't insure his survival. 

But Dolores was a different story. 

He met her inside a broken down department store when he was scrounging for food. At that point it had been about three years. Three years of wandering around a wasteland that was littered with fire, dead bodies and broken pieces of society. He had been surviving on a day to day basis and was beginning to lose whatever hope he had left.

He had tripped over a bit of rubble and stumbled, just barely stopping himself from falling, when he saw her. 

She was missing the bottom half, wearing a torn and dusty shirt and didn't have any hair. 

She was absolutely beautiful. 

And maybe Five was just desperate for someone to talk to, and maybe his mind really was fried but he didn't care. 

Dolores was the only thing that kept him sane though those years of pain and solitude. He felt awkward without her close by, he felt like he shouldn't have left her. So just a week after Five was positively sure that the apocalypse had been averted, he went to visit her.

  It was night, the sky was cloudless and you could see the stars twinkling in the expansive bluish black. That had to be what had missed the most during the apocalypse. Back there, the sky was grey and filled with smoke. 

The smoke was heavy, suffocating. It pressed down against your lungs and dryed out your mouth. The ash that fell from the sky clouded your vision and made your eyes water and sting. 

Back then, simply breathing was painful and almost not worth it. 

Now, the stars and the cool brisk air was like heaven. The smell of the Earth and life was such a blessing. It shocked Five just how many people took it for granted. 

He couldn't wait to curl up with Dolores on the roof and just stargaze. She'd love it. 

Five warped into the department store and expertly navigated the racks towards the display. When he got to Dolores' display he stopped short. 

She wasn't there. 

Five felt panic well in his chest. 

He swiveled around, hoping that maybe he got it wrong, maybe he went the wrong way, maybe he turned into the wrong aisle,  but no. He wouldn't have gotten it wrong, not when it came to her. 

She was too important, much too important-

But maybe. 

That single uncertain maybe pushed him to search, combing through the whole store looking for her, but she wasn't there. Every other display was occupied and none of them were her. 

He ended up back at what was supposed to be her display. Five exhaled loudly, dropping to his knees in the middle of the store. Tears filled his eyes and before he knew it he was shaking with sobs, falling apart from head to toe. 

Where was she? She should be here, this is her spot, she should-

Dolores was gone. 

Dolores was  _gone_  and it was all his fault. 

He was so stupid. 

Five choked and clenched his fists into tight balls, digging his nails into his palms. How stupid could he have been, to think they would take back a mannequin after Five dragged her all around town?

She was dirty and old and broken. She had been shot in half and Five still believed - naivishly,  _foolishly_ \- that they'd place her down, fix her up the way she deserved. 

It felt like a hole had been torn out of his chest. He blinked up at the display and felt a ripple of hurt torn through him. 

Dolores' currect replacement stared back at him and Five felt dark self loathing curl in his gut. 

With everything Dolores had helped him with, sat with him when he was wasted and ranting about time travel, enduring his snappish remarks when he was fustrated, allowing him to cry without any judgement, trudging with him through the fire and back, there was absolutely no way he could repay her. 

She saved his life. Over and over again without fail. 

And all Five could do in return is allow her to be throw away. 

He couldn't be here. He couldn't keep staring at the place where he failed her, he couldn't keep wallowing in these memories. 

With the little bit of effort he had left, he warped away, not caring where he ended up, only that it wasn't anywhere near Dolores' rightful place. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego's brain automatically filtered through the possible injuries. 
> 
> Gun shot wound-stab wound-punch to the gut- 
> 
> Those commission freaks were still on the loose and if Diego saw blood on his brother's midsection, he was going to hunt down Cha-Cha and wouldn't stop until there was a bullet in her brain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um,,,,Diego gets a little intense so....heh, sorry about that.

 It was weird being back in the academy. 

After the apocalypse was averted, Five thought it would be best if they all moved back in together as to keep an eye on Vanya. And Five didn't say this out loud, but Diego knew it was also a way to keep Luther in check. 

At first, Diego protested, he liked his little room and how close it was to his job and he liked not having to answer questions about where he was going whenever he left. 

But eventually, he grew to actually enjoy living at the academy even though it was weird. He got to keep an eye on Klaus and keep mom company at the same time. 

There were some obvious cons to living back here other than the obvious fact that there seemed to be horrible memories around every corner, but it was nice to sleep in a room where he actually had heating. Also, he was beginning to find that his siblings were not as bad as he thought. 

Klaus, while still flighty, was definitely a lot funnier than Diego remembered and was even better when he was sober. Klaus often latched onto him for rides and went out with him at night when crime was slow.

Allison was pretty preoccupied with her therapy sessions but she was decent company when there was a moment of downtime and she loved hearing about Patch whenever Diego was ready to talk about her. 

Vanya was still a mystery but Diego could tell that she didn't really mean any ill will when she wrote that book. They exchanged small talk often and Diego paused outside her bedroom door to hear her violin. It wasn't much but baby steps were important. 

He still didn't like Luther. He couldn't stand to spend too long in the same room as him, but was beginning to understand him a little better. Luther was just as fucked up as the rest of them, he just didn't really know it yet.

And Five was....Five. 

He was cold, he was snarky, he grated on Diego's nerves and loved constantly insulting them all.

But Diego knew he loved them. 

No one would survive an apocalypse, go through all the hell that he did, allow themselves to be turned into a killing machine if there wasn't some type of love there. 

Five was just as much his little brother as Klaus was and Diego would never stop seeing him that way no matter how many times Five argued that he was fifty-eight. 

So when Five warped into the living room, shaking and sobbing with tears streaming down his cheeks, Diego immediately jumped into action.

The boy was curled up with his forehead against the ground, his arms wound around his middle. 

Diego's brain automatically filtered through the possible injuries.

Gun shot wound-stab wound-punch to the gut-

Those commission freaks were still on the loose and if Diego saw blood on his brother's midsection, he was going to hunt down Cha-Cha and wouldn't stop until there was a bullet in her brain. 

Hell, he'd go and find the commission and burn it to the ground. 

He placed a hand on Five shoulder and gently prodded him to sit up. Diego was quick, assessing everything he could. There was no blood, no gaping hole in Five's side, his face was fine except for the tears. 

"Five- _Five_. Are you hurt?" Diego said sternly. "What's going on?"

Diego patted Five's chest, grateful when he didn't flinch away or wince in pain. Okay, so he wasn't beaten. Five must've mistook Diego's actions for something else because he simply launched himself at Diego with full force. 

But instead of being attacked like Diego expected, he was being clutched at and sobbed onto. 

"Uh-Five, it's gonna be okay." Diego said awkwardly, patting at his back. "I don't know what happened but I'm sure it's going to be okay."

"Sh-She's gone." Five wailed, the first words he's spoken since warping in here. Diego's chest dropped and he ran through all the she's that both he and Five knew. 

Allison and Vanya were fine, they were at Vanya's apartment having some drinks. Diego just saw mom in the kitchen so it wasn't her. 

Diego didn't know who Five could he talking about, unless his brother had some secret girlfriend- 

Diego took a look back at Five's devastated and pained expression and felt his heart drop.

Dolores. 

"Five,  _Five_." Diego placed his hands on Five's shoulders and pushed him away from his body, so he could look him in the eye. "What do you mean she's gone? Where is she?"

"I don't  _know_." Five snapped. "If I knew I would-"

He cut himself off with his own sob and all Diego could do was pull him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love on this story! <3


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys, sorry to disappoint but this is not a chapter update. 

I think I lost sight for this story. I saw the prompt and ran with it, but I didnt really have much of a plan for it. So I think I'll reupload this as an angsty two shot instead of trying to find an ending. 

Thanks for reading!


End file.
